Savior
by Rou-hawkz
Summary: A new wrestler's dreams are destroyed, when Bischoff lets Kane loose. The wrestler also makes a huge impression on Trish, but the debut goes horribly wrong. . .the dream end. Three years pass and Trish has had enough of being used my Christian; a mysterio
1. Broken Dream Bad Choice of Words

_**Savior**_

Disclaimer: The only person in this, which I own, is Angel Spade (Hawke). That's my wrestler name, and all other characters belong to themselves and the WWE.

_Note_: I have a really huge crush on Trish, so if you people have an issue with same sex encounters, leave now before you go insane. All events are made up and honestly I may have taken some events I've seen on T.V. (Not purposely). I write for fun; maybe one day it will be for money.

Ch.1 "A Broken Dream, A Bad Choice of Words"

**J.R.:**_ Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Madison Square Garden's House Show_ . . .

**King:**_ That's right, here in the WWE, one of your own will be signed and sealed to the industry._

**J.R.:**_ Yes, twenty year old, Angel Spade . . . **Hawke** will become an official WWE wrestler._

As J.R. and King talk, videos of Hawke's armaturematches are shown, even some childhood to her recent life style videos. Out in the arena there were great matches, Angel was backstage when Eric Bischoff told her to interfere in a match. She had to rescue Trish Stratus and Lita, she willing ly agreed. Jeff Hardy, who was secretly planning on leaving to TNA, walked up to her and said "Hey kid, that's my brother's match. Kane is planning on screwing it up". She grabbed a bottle of water and a towel, "Hey thanks for the 'heads-up', Jeff. I'll make sure I don't get too fucked up for or match. . . "Jeff laughed "Okay, but I'll be close by just in case". They left the locker room when Kane called to Jeff "Hey Hardy, don't get any wild ideas about getting in my way." Jeff just smiled and passed him, Angel merely laughed and followed Jeff.

_Matt w/ Lita vs. Christian (long haired) w/ Trish_

The match was amazing, four friends wrestling for fun, then chaos hits when Kane came out. Matt had just landed the _Twist of Fate_ on Christian, when Kane gave him the big boot. Both men down, Kane advanced on Lita, but Trish jumped on his back. Kane reached behind him and pulled her by the hair. . . he was seconds from tossing her, when the lights went out. When the lights came up, Kane wasn't holding Trish. . .

**King:**_ OMG! Hawke traded places with Trish. . ._

**J.R.:**_ Lita and Trish can't believe what just happened, WAIT . . . Hawke is attacking Kane._

Kane looked up to see who he was holding and was punched in the face. The crowd goes wild as Hawke and Kane trade blows.

**King:**_ This kid is just like Kane. Look at how Kane is swinging and she swings back just as hard._

Matt and Christian got back up and the four of them (Lita, Matt, Trish, and Christian), helped Hawke take Kane on. Christian and Matt got on all fours, while Lita and Trish sprang from their backs and drop kicked Kane from the ring. The angry Kane was getting to his feet, when Hawke dove from the ring with a chair and it connected with his skull.

**J.R.:**_ My God, she made Kane bleed. . . _

**King:**_ Yeah, J.R., she _may have **destroyed the Big Red Machine.**

The crowd is screaming as Evanescence "_Bring Me to Life_" echoes and the five wrestlers hype up the audience. There was a little break and Angel got ready for her match with Jeff, when Trish and Matt bursted in "Hey Angel, Kane is really pissed" Trish said genuinely worried. (Cameras come in and Matt speaks) "You and Jeff need to be careful, he's dangerous and Bischoff band us all from ringside". She stood and adjusted her wrist guards, "Kane has to kill me to stop me. . ." with that, she went out to the ring. . . where the dream everyone thought would begin, would meet a fatal end. . .

It happened so fast, neither of them knew what happened, Kane had a chair and a sledge hammer in his hands. He hit Hawke in the back with the sledge hammer, and knocked Jeff out with the chair. Hawke struggled to stand straight and saw Jeff bent feet over head on his back. Crowd is with mixed emotions, Hawke tried to check on Jeff, when Kane yanked her by the hair and growled "You _didn't_ destroy me, I'm a monster" Even in pain she managed to smile and say "Yeah with really bad breath". Kane threw her into the corner and choked her with boot. Her family was in the crowd, her father came into the ring and swung the chair at Kane's head. "Get away from my daughter. . ." Kane whirled on her father and had him by the throat "She said I had to kill her to stop her. . ." Kane snickered at him, but Hawke delivered a low blow. Kane's eyes went wide as he hit the mat, Jeff delivered a drop kick to the back of Kane's head. The crowd cheers as Hawke and Jeff start gaining the advantage; just as Hawke turned, Kane tossed Jeff into the crowd. She went on the offensive and got hit in the throat with the chair, causing blood to flow from her lips. Her father grabbed her head to assure himself that she was still alive, when Kane grabbed him and bent the chair over his head. Hawke's mother and brother were screaming and the crowd began chanting Hawke's name. Her father's head was split open and Kane delivered a dangerous pile driver on the chair. Her father's body just slumped to the canvas and she was getting up, when Kane pile-drove her too. Jeff was still down and the wrestlers in the back were getting extremely worried, even Bischoff was a little scared.

Gabriel, Hawke's eight year old brother, came into the ring and started kicking and punching Kane. Kane laughed and grabbed him by the throat, Gabriel's face was turning blood red and Kane laughed viciously. He was about to throw Gabriel, when the crowd screamed wildy, he turned in time to have his head split open again. Hawke continuously punched Kane and knocked him out of the ring, she went to check on her crying brother. Outside if the ring Kane grabbed the sledgehammer, when Jeff drop kicked him into the ring, landing on the steel steps hurting his back. Kane was now standing in the ring, he had a vicious look his eyes. . . and that's when it happened.

Kane swung the hammer and it hit Hawke square in the temple, luckily her body protected her brother's. Kane repeatedly hit her in the head and spine.

All hell broke loose, wrestlers from all sides came in to stop Kane and save her life. Trish and Lita got Gabriel to safety and Hawke's father to the paramedics, Kane was still throwing wrestlers from the ring.

**J.R.: **_I've never seen anything like this happen in my life. . . He's trying to kill the girl._

**King:**_ Yeah J.R., she's not moving. . . WAIT. . .look. . ._

Hawke was rising to her feet, but blood was everywhere. Matt yelled to her "Hawke your hurt, stay down." But she continued to stand, Kane shot out from the group in her direction. Lita brought in another chair and Trish kicked it into his face, allowing Hawke to collapse into Trish's arms. "Angel, hey sweetie stop fighting. . . this has gotten out of control. . ." she said wiping blood and hair from Angel's face, revealing the most beautiful blue-green eyes she'd ever seen. "I. . . know, I just wanted to protect you. . ." Angel replied being slightly delirious, the crowd was enraged by what happened next.

Angel had acted on instinct and swapped places with Trish, when the hammer connected with the side of her neck. Trish screamed in horror and held Angel's unconscious head up, although everyone thought it broke. Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff called police and had Kane escorted from the arena. All the wrestlers crowded around Trish who wept, rocking back and forth holding Angel's body. Paramedics told her to slowly lay Angel down so they could put on a neck brace and get her on a stretcher; Trish, Lita, Matt, Jeff and Edge stayed with her in the ambulance.

The surgery was twelve hours long, Angel's family and the wrestlers couldn't take anymore bad news, (her father had died). The doctor said "I'll be honest with you folks, that woman we just worked on should be beyond dead. . ." Everyone's face lit up, Trish was relieved, she thought she'd never see those eyes again. "You'll be able to see her momentarily, she has a private wing." the doctor continued, then pulled Mr. McMahon to the side, while the others went to see her. Upon entering, Angel's mother bursted into tears; Angel was on a respirator and her head was bandaged, she had a neck brace and was slightly suspended. Gabriel climbed onto the bed and held her hand, "Angel, please wake up. . . I'm scared." Trish walked over and held Gabriel as he cried, then Vince walked in fighting back his own tears. "Guys sit, Mrs. Spade _please_ sit for this. We know your husband's death was horrible and I'm willing to give you the money needed. . ." Gabriel said "We need to bury my dad and get Angel back so she can destroy Kane. . ." Everyone was in shock to see the hatred in those young eyes, Vince held back a sob and said "Gabriel, I know your sister wants to get back at Kane, but the doctors say she won't walk anymore. She'll be paralyzed from the neck down. . ."

"Like hell I am. . ." everyone whirled to see Angel lift her right arm, "If Austin can do it, "she gave them the finger "I can too." Vince tried to explain how serious her condition was, but she wouldn't listen. "Vince , I'll make you a deal. . . you stop telling me what I can't do and I'll tell you what we can do. We can arrange the funeral for my father and make sure my brother gets through school. . ." Vince agreed and gave her mother the information needed and she took Gabriel home. "Now as for me. . ." she began as the others settled in a little more, "Give me three years and a winner takes all match with Kane. . . an 'Ice Inferno Match'" They looked at her confused, "Think of the Inferno match with the Undertaker, (they nodded) Now think of ice as well, with a cage around it... no one gets in or out until the match is over." Vince held up his hands "Be realistic, Angel, Kane was out to kill you. . ." "He still is" she argued grimly. "Do you know what your asking me?"Angel looked at Trish, who was holding her hand, "Angel please, don't get hurt. . .I was scared today, that I would lose a good friend" she pleaded "You won't" Angel said kissing the back of her hand; Jeff was upset with himself "None of this would have happened if I hadn't kicked him into the ring. . ." Matt and Lita held him as he wept in frustration. Angel looked at Vince "Then it is settled, you set up an interview and a tragic storyline, I bet you a shot at the title that I'll be back in perfect shape in three years" Vince caved in by the look in her eyes and agreed to her terms.

There was an interview set up and she told Kane to remember her eyes, because when she got back he'd fear her. It was bad enough she said she'll haunt him like the Undertaker. Kane somehow managed to gain access to the room and pile drove on live t.v. Trish went into a daze and distanced herself from Matt and Lita, Jeff couldn't live with himself and left for TNA. There was a special announcement on RAW, that Angel had died; Trish was with Tyson Tomko and Christian, when she heard it. "_NO!_ She only a year and a half. . ." Christian to focused on himself said "You're better off. . . worrying about some stupid kid–"Trish smacked him for that comment and yelled "She saved your ass at Madison Square Garden. . ." and left.


	2. Jeff's Little Secret

**Ch. 2 Jeff's Little Secret**

Trish's life after that went down hill, but she managed to rekindle the friendship with Matt and Lita. She also found out about Lita having Kane's baby and Matt was out for three months after facing Kane. Lita and Trish went out one day for baby clothes, when the ran into Jeff. "Hey Lita. . .how's the baby?" he said rubbing her slightly round belly. They all laughed and chatted over lunch, "You guys know, Angel would be making a comeback in three months. . ." Trish turned away sadly "Yeah, but she's gone." "Well me and Matt are coming back and we've got a secret weapon." Jeff countered with a smile. "That's the best news I've heard in three years. . . Oh shit. . ." Trish paled as she looked out of the window. Jeff turned and saw Lita go pale as well, then saw Kane and Christian outside. Kane opened the door, "Get away from my wife. . ." Christian chimed "Yeah and my girl. . ." gabbing Trish's arm. "I'm not your girl" she said grimly. Kane told Lita to get in the car, Jeff got up and said "My ride should be here anyway." and walked with Lita outside. Kane was standing by the car, when a bat went through the windshield. "What the hell?!" Kane yelled and a motorcycle pulled up, and the rider got off. "Hey VI, what took ya so long?" Jeff said shaking hands with the rider. Kane towered over them, "Who the hell are you?" he snarled. Lita moved foward and held him back, the rider lifted the visor to it's helmet and lowered it's shades. "Hey Lita, it's been a while. . ." Lita recognized the eyes and almost fainted. "Hey ya found my bat," VI said and grabbed the bat, tossing it to Jeff, leaving 300 dollars in it's place. "That's for three years. . ." Kane twitched involuntarily at the statement; before closing the visor, VI looked at Trish and winked. "Later Trish. . ." VI said as Jeff got on and VI revved the bike up and rode off.

Later that night, Trish had a dream: a mysterious fighter saves her from Christian and kisses her. It felt so real, those soft lips, the sweet taste, and the words she heard three years ago "_I promised I'd protect you._" She awoke in a cold sweat and looked at the one picture she had of Angel as _Hawke_. "Why did you leave me? Now you can't save me. . ." she said in anger, then kissed the picture lightly and laid down to try to sleep. She wanted to talk to someone, luckily Lita called and she told Lita about the dream. Lita was blown away, and said something big was going to happen in three months, but she wasn't sure what.

Three months seemed like forever, but since that day with Jeff and VI, Kane was on edge. Lita and Trish were miserable, because of Kane and Christian. Today was something big, Lita and Trish heard rumors of an old wrestler making a comeback, and of course the Hardyz reunion and teaming up with Edge. It was RAW and Bischoff said that the Hardyz match with Christian and Kane was the main event. It seemed Kane heard the rumors too, and was pacing back and forth in his locker room; where Lita, Trish, Christian and Tomko watched the T.V. . . .

**J.R.** _Ladies and gentlemen, one month from today, Vengeance at Madison Square Garden. . ._

**King:**(solemnly) _Yes J.R., that's right. . .20 year old, Angel Spade would be turning 23 that day, but something tragic hap-----"_

The announcement was cut off and a video of a bird was playing with the date 06.22.10: "_Vengeance is the rebirth of the bird of prey. . ._"

It went back to J.R. and King, who looked extremely puzzled.

**King:**_ I don't know what just happened, but something about a 'bird of prey'. . ._

**J.R.:** _Yes King, and something about a rebirth. . .It seems we're in for a great deal at Vengeance._

Kane had stopped and said "I don't like this. . ." Christian yawned like he was bored "Kane relax, you're the champion here, you got the belt, we got the girls, and the power. . . Who ever this 'bird of prey' is, won't stand a chance against us." Kane looked at him momentarily, then relaxed and said "Yea, I took Beniot's belt. Besides we're going against the Hardyz, this is a walk in the park. . ." Lita didn't like the look in Kane's eyes and Trish was already annoyed with Christian.

Time came for the match, Kane and Christian were already in the ring when the Hardyz song hit. The crowd went wild as Matt and Jeff stood at the top of the ramp, Matt pointed to Lita and mouthed "I'm coming for _my_ wife." and the charged into the ring. Trish and Lita were impressed how well the guys were handling Christian and Kane. Kane and Jeff were in the ring when everything went black and the Titantron blared "_I said you had to kill me and you did . . ._" it showed clouds and a pair of blue-green eyes "_Now I'm coming for you. . . **Kane**_" a bird's cry echoes and an image filled the ring. . . a bird of prey. Lights went up and Edge speared Kane while the referee wasn't looking, Jeff landed the Swanton and won the match. Matt knocked Christian out and stole a passionate kiss from Lita, while Jeff hugged Trish, secretly passing her a note (letting her know that they would be by the next day). They both disappear into the crowd.

Kane was throwing a fit in the ring, when it went black again and a single light falls on Kane, and a hawk swoops over head. It lands on someone standing up the ramp, the figure had long wet hair, a pair of jeans, black boots, a jean-vested leather jacket. "_Your time is coming. . ._" A voice echoes as the figure points and disappears. The lights go up and Kane is covered in blood, but none of it was on the mat. After the show Kane told Lita to stay away from him, that he'd pick her up from Trish's. Trish and Lita left in silence, once there Lita said "Do you really think she's back?" Trish snapped back "She _can't_ . . . she's dead. . ." Lita calmed her by saying "What if the did it to protect her. . .to protect you?" Trish began feeling some sense of hope, "Could she really be back?" she said feeling almost giddy. They stayed up talking and watching Angel's old matches, in hopes that things were getting better, then called it a night. As the note said, they guys showed up two days later, Matt included. He and Lita reacquainted themselves, while the others talked about the up coming show in two days. Trish also found out the Andrew (Edge) and Jeff had been dating for a year and a half. . .

"Is Angel back?" Trish said randomly, then blushed at their reaction. Jeff said "That three year bet will be paid. . ." Edge smiled and said "Vince is going to throw Kane into a world of madness, there's Matt, Jeff, and myself, but soon Kane's worst fear will reveal itself. . ." There was a sudden banging on the door, Matt signaled Jeff and Edge to buy him time to get out as Trish answered the door. It was Kane with two bouquets of roses, he actually looked nice, until he saw Edge and Jeff. He shoved a set towards Trish and demanded "Where is she? Is that bastard Matt here. . ." he heard the shower upstairs and walked in, Lita didn't react until she saw the roses. "Kane? What's wrong?" she said peeking out from behind the shower door. Kane merely put the roses on the floor and said "Be ready in ten minutes" and left. Jeff was hugging Trish when Kane came down, "Later Trish" and left with Edge. Kane watched Trish for a moment as she looked the flowers over. "What's this for?" she asked silently. Kane sat across from her and said "There's a note. . . Do you know anything about what happened at RAW?" He watched as she saw the note and understood why he asked.

She looked up at Kane and said "No. . .All I know is someone is after _you_ and they feel the need to rescue me and Lita. . ." He merely nodded and rubbed his chin, Lita came down stairs with the roses and said "Thanks Kane. . .See you on Smackdown Trish." and walked out the door. When Kane and Lita left, she locked her door and stared at the note:

"_Three dozen roses for the three years you prayed for me. I promised I would protect you..." -(_the symbol form the ring)

The same symbol that showed before Kane was covered in blood. Her heart raced wildly then stopped suddenly; Matt came down stairs in a shirt that read "_Bird of Prey is Coming_" and in the back it had the symbol in blue. "Sorry if I scared you. . .see ya at Smackdown." And he left as well, Trish figured she'd shower and head to the arena early to see if she could figure it out. People rushed in and out, she ran into Vince and a twelve year old Gabriel who was tall for his age. Vince told her to be ready for anything tonight and left her to get caught up with Angel's little brother. Gabriel was now in the sixth grade and came to keep his eyes open for the "bird". They walked and talked for a while, then Christian showed up. "Who the hell are you?" he said reaching for Trish, but Gabriel blocked him "I'm her protector. . ."he said. Christian reached for him now, but he blocked again and kicked Christian right in the balls. Gabriel began to run, the turned and smiled "She's coming" and left.

After Gabriel's little show, Trish couldn't get rid of her smile. Christian and Tomko were having a handicap match against Edge, while Kane faced the Rock. The Rock came out for his usual promo when it blacked out and said "_She's coming. . ._" The figure stood up the ramp with the hawk on it's shoulder, then the lights came up. The Rock faced the Titantron, he was more serious than usual. "That's right Kane, I know about the girl you _almost_ killed. . .Well tonight I'm here to remind you of who she was. . ." He ended his promo and just walked out. Edge's match came up and Trish was worried for him, Christian and Tomko were going to put him out. Tomko was holding Edge for Christian to hit with a chair, Christian was about to swing when Trish pulled it out of his hands. He whirled on her "What the fuck to you think you are doing?", then he grabbed her hair and kissed her savagely, it went black. "_She's coming. . ._" like the Undertaker's did a while back the lights went up and the crowd is screaming. . .

**J.R.:**_ King someone is in the ring. Ladies and gentlemen, someone is towering over Christian. . ._

**King:**(hyped)_ Yeah J.R. and Christian looks scared. Tomko don't. . ._

Tyson apparently dropped Edge and grabbed the fallen chair. He swung full force, but the figure just bumped into Christian, who immediately released Trish. Christian turned and just saw the wild hair and the blue-green eyes, "Leave Trish alone. . ." the wrestler threatened, choking him. Tomko swung again, the wrestler flung Christian from the ring and face Tomko. Tyson landed several punches but the wrestler just looked at him. The next punch was blocked and Tomko was knocked to the mat with one blow. Then the wrestler picked Tyson up and did the most amazing thing ever seen, only one person was able to do that. . .

Trish watched and Tomko was power bombed five times into a pin like slam, "Is it really her?' Trish asked herself, but Christian grabbed her leg and she screamed. Edge was getting the referee and the wrestler grabbed Christian by his short hair, "I told you to leave her alone. . ." The wrestler growled and pulled him into the ring, delivering five power bombs into a death valley drop. Trish tried running, but the wrestler reached out and pulled her close, "Trish, get out of here. . .I'll find you." And jumped from the ring and disappeared into the crowd. Edge got the pin and grabbed the dazed Trish, "Pack your bags and let's go to your house to watch the rest of the show. . ." he said as they ran to the back. She grabbed her things and he had his bag, they got into his car and drove off. They made it to the house in time for Kane's match with the Rock. Edge was wearing shorts and sitting by the T.V. when Trish came down in a pair of sweats and tank top. "C'mon Rock, don't let Kane beat you. . ." Back at the arena, Kane was beating Rock badly, he even disqualified himself by hitting Rock with a chair on the head. . .

Kane grabbed a mic and laughed "You're right, Rock. . .You remind me exactly of what she looked like. . ." (Trish's heart begins to sink Oh God Dwayne, what did you get yourself into?) Kane turns to the crowd "_This_ is to remind everyone who says her name (he lifts Rock's bloody face up) **_Anyone_** who thinks she's alive, come out here and I'll show you–"Vince McMahon's music hits and he's standing by King and J.R.'s announce table

"Wait a minute **_KANE_**, I was there. You want to show someone how dead she is? (Kane nods yes) Well, I've got just the person for you. . ." Edge is standing ready for anything and Trish is clutching a pillow out of both fear and excitement.

The arena goes black, the crowd is anxious : _A slow beat(_like wings flapping_) sounds of children's voices "She's coming. . ."_ _pieces of Hawke's last match flashes (with commentary) and again "**She's coming. . .**" it's adults voices this time. The beat has picked up pace and guitars blare "_**I'M HERE!**_" _Nickleback's "_Believe It or Not_" is playing and Hawke's head snaps up and she looks over the crowd. Edge jumps up "She made it. . .it's _her_", Trish is now in front of the t.v., watching the crowds reaction. The crowd is screaming and Hawke is amping them and herself up right when the song reaches the chorus..._But we don't and we won't _ I made this line up_ 'Til she takes KANE out_ She looks directly at Kane and rushes to the ring _Could someone deliver us, just send us some kind of sign_

**King:**_ J.R. it's her, she's here. . ._

**J.R.:**_ Yes King, I see her and by God she's amazing. . ."_

Hawke had bound to the ring and stood face to face with Kane. Her skin was tanned, her face was slimmer and more structured. She stood a few inches to a foot shorter than Kane. They were growling at each other, Kane said "You're not real, I killed you. . ." Hawke got closer and head butted him. "I'm _very_ real. . ." The Crowd goes nuts as Hawke and Kane trade blows.

**J.R.:**_ This is de ja vu, but she's not letting up._

Hawke did a standing drop kick and knocked Kane out of the ring, then went to help the Rock. As Rock rolled out, Hawke saw Kane on the Titantron with a chair. Without hesitation she speared Kane like a cannon, the impact shook the whole ring. With the speed of the spear, Hawke bounced up and ripped off her jacket and flung it into the crowd, turning back to the staggered Kane."Come on!" she yelled urging him to stand. Kane got to his feet and she punched him in the balls "_That's_ for my brother (then grabbing the chair) and _THIS_ is for my **_DAD_**" she broke the chair on Kane's head, he staggered. Rock was back in the ring and told her to finish Kane off. She grabbed Kane and flung him to the ropes, Kane flipped himself out and held his head yelling "_This isn't over. . ._" Rock and Hawke taunted Kane, trying to get him to come back, the Hawke's song hit and the two wrestlers hyped up the crowd. . .

**J.R.:**_ Kane is running away, Hawke's kept her promise. . ._

**King:**_ You're right J.R., but that's only one promise. . ._

Hawke goes for the mic, "Hey Trish. . ." Trish sits gaping at her T.V. screen, Hawke looks like she could pop out of the T.V. . . . "No matter where you are, or who tries to stop me. . ." she points to the camera "I will find you and protect you like I promised". The show ended and some wrestlers couldn't believe she was there, others were happy beyond words and either hugged her or shook her hand. She was on her way to Rock's locker room, when Eric Bischoff called her, "Angel. . .Welcome back" "What is it Bischoff?" she said not disguising her irritation. Eric's smile faded "Kane's my money maker, don't screw this up for some stupid revenge thing–" he said and soon regretted it. Angel grabbed him and lifted him off the floor "_STUPID REVENGE?_ He killed my father, he _killed_ me. It's your fault anyway. . .if you hadn't band the others from ringside, my father would still be alive. . ." she shoved him to the wall and let him drop to the floor, "I should thank you though, if this hadn't happened, Kane wouldn't have created such a monster like me. . ." she crouched down in front of him, so he could see her face "_Yes_ Eric, I am far worse than you **BIG...RED...MACHINE!**" and went to Rock's locker room.

"Hey Rock, how's the head?" she said sitting on the bench, he walked out with a small scar on his forehead. "I've had worse. . .How are you holding up?" he said packing his bag. For the first time since they've met, Angel looked hurt "Dwayne to be honest. . .all I kept seeing was my father. There is a rage inside that's waiting to erupt. . ." she said and her hands were trembling, he grabbed her hands and said "You have a powerful spirit, my mom would tell you that it is a Samoan spirit you hold inside... Trust me everything will be okay." She nodded and thanked him. As she was leaving, her cell rang. "Hello?" the she looked at the i.d. and said "Hey Drew, liked my huge come back?" she listened a moment and heard Edge whisper "Say something..." Angel smiled softly "Trish". Trish let out a faint "Oh God. . ." the she struggled with her words "I can't believe this is real. . .Angel you have no idea. . . I'm so happy your back." "I'm sorry I didn't reach you sooner. . . I had to protect you. You want me to stop by?" She said getting into a cab, "Please. . . I just have to see you again" Trish pleaded. "I'll be there in five minutes" Angel laughed at the urgency she heard in Trish's voice "I'll be there" Angel said then hung up. Angel got there and reached the doorstep, when the door flew open and Andrew speared her playfully to the ground. They rolled around playing like kids, Trish watched in the shadow of her doorway smiling at how happy Angel looked. "Hey no fair, no. . .lifting" Angel grunted as Edge tried flipping her over, she managed to slip out. He cringed when Angel tripped and landed on Trish, it was like time stood still. Angel _was_ real and had her pinned to the ground, Trish felt her heart race and her body ache. . .she didn't understand why she reacted so strangely.

Angel's heart hammered in her head, seeing Trish under her, looking so beautiful.

Angel got up and offered Trish a hand. When Trish took her hand it was like a volcano erupted, Angel helped Trish stand and the two were face to face. . .Trish had tears in her eyes and she jumped up to hug Angel, who hugged her just as tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." Trish sobbed, Angel rubbed her back softly "I don't make promises I can't keep." Angel said setting her down. "I wish I could stay longer, but "she looked to Edge "Kane and Christian will be showing up and we need to get to the gym. . .Trish if you can escape long enough, stop by" Angel took off her jacket and passed it to Edge with a bag. "I'll be at the gym. . ." Angel began and Trish looked at her watch "But it's 3am, no one is open at this time." She said and Edge laughed "It is when you own it. . ." Trish's mouth fell open, "You own the WWE gym in town?" Angel nodded "Yea, how do you think I knew how to find you guys. . .Vince gave it to me. He isn't such an asshole, at least not with me. . .he tries, but hey that's business". Angel put on a hoody, said goodbye and began running to the gym.

Trish was closing her door when she noticed Edge was smiling at her. . ."_What?!_" She said with a laugh she couldn't help. "You like her; I know she's crazy about you" he said accusingly. "Really? She likes me" she replied acting a little naive, Edge flipped. "Trish that girl has had the hots for you since the day you met. Honestly I think she's holding back, you should make her sweat. . .like Jeff did to me." Trish started laughing remembering how Jeff would drop something on purpose. "I don't know. . .how about some coffee and we'll get ready for the gym, I feel like playing" Trish said slyly, Edge got excited. They had coffee and Jeff called saying that he and Matt were at the gym with Angel. Trish had on a pair of spandex shorts, a small shirt, and a bag with all her gear inside. Edge wore what looked like a mixed blue pair of surfer short and his own personalized muscle top, with is bag. They got in Edge's car and drove to the gym.


	3. Tension Build Up

N/A: Hey to those who read and review, thanks. I hope I don't let you down . . . OH YEA . . . Things are about to get a little mixed up ;-) .

_**Tension Build Up**_

When they got there, Edge parked his car next to a flaming blue chopper in the back. They walked in through the back door and they saw Jeff and Angel sparring, Edge leaned over to Trish and whispered "Give her hell . . . " Jeff and Angel were tossing each other around, when Matt jumped in and clotheslined them. They were listening to mixed cd's, Trish sat on the mat and began to stretch when the three of them landed in front of her. Angel got up and had Matt and Jeff held in a bench press, "Hey Angel . . . mind if we join in?" Trish said seductively adjusting her sneakers and pads. Angel's heart hammered in her ears and she groaned "Oh Shit." Apparently she lost grip and the Hardyz landed on her, "Damn it Jeff, get your foot out of my throat." She choked, then tried lifting Matt "Jesus Matt . . . your fucking heavy, lay off the Big Macs." Matt laughed and got up "If Kane was on you, you'd be trapped . . . " Angel flinched and got back into the ring, Jeff had just kissed Edge and said "Matt you know damn well, she doesn't think when it comes to Kane." Trish got angry with Matt for saying it, Edge climbed into the ring "Angel, let it go okay . . . Just breathe," he said then whispered "Remember Trish is here, don't lose it stay cool." Angel nodded then the Hardyz walked in "Team up, Me and Edge against you two." Jeff said winking at Edge. "Hey Trish, you are the referee . . . " Edge said cooly giving her that _you better do something_ look. Angel and Matt got ready, when Trish climbed in wearing a tight, bikini top, referee shirt. The four wrestlers' jaws dropped, Trish saw Angel's eyes go pale, and winked at her, causing Angel to gulp. Trish rang the makeshift bell and Edge was squaring off with Matt. They traded blows until Matt got the upper hand with a kick to the stomach. He was suplexed Edge and did the Hardy leg drop, he was pulling Edge up, when Edge delivered a drop kick. He then dove to tag Jeff; Jeff said "Let's have a free for all, Trish your still ref." At that Angel jumped in and took Jeff down laughing. They were horsing around when Edge smacked Angel in the face. She looked at him and was about to knock him flat on his ass, when he put Trish in front of him.

Angel quickly grabbed her and moved her to the side. Jeff jumped on her back and had her in a sleeper hold, she started fading. Angel actually dropped to one knee trying to pry Jeff off, Matt and Edge head butted each other and knocked themselves out. Trish was checking Angel, when Jeff was suddenly flung over head. Trish was then doing her ref thing making sure Angel was okay, when Matt drop kicked Angel in the back knocking her on top of Trish. For an intense moment, Trish wasn't sure how to react. She couldn't believe how badly she wanted Angel this close . . . closer. She focused on her whereabouts, she also saw the same looking in Angel's eyes, her heart suddenly stopped. The brief moment was short lived, because Kane a Christian came through the front door with Bischoff. "Get off of my girl . . . " Christian said climbing into the ring. Angel stood and helped Trish to her feet, when Kane said "You made a big mistake on Smack Down, I'm here to fix it . . . " he climbed into the ring and stood face to face with her. He shoved Angel into Christian, who held her in a weird submission hold, while Kane hit her in the ribs. The others were inches from helping her when Bischoff said "HOLD IT. . . Angel, Kane; You want at each other so badly . . . " Christian pulled tighter and Angel choked more "Then at Vengeance we'll have the two of you and the team of your choosing. Only hitch is Angel can't touch Trish and Matt can't touch Lita" Angel pulled loose from Christian and said "Fine winner takes all . . . We win (she points to herself, Matt, Jeff, and Edge) we get Trish and Lita, and I get a title shot at Wrestle Mania" Kane shook his head "No way" "Okay fine . . . " Bischoff said "**WHAT**?!" Kane boomed, Bischoff merely held up his hand up "If Kane wins he keeps the girls, the belt and complete access to you, Angel." he smiled knowing Angel wouldn't agree. Matt, Edge, and Jeff pleaded with her to find another way; Angel stood in front of Bischoff, trapping him between herself and Kane. "You're on . . . " she growled causing Bischoff's smile to fade. Kane smiled "Get ready to be mine, you're going to lose and I will make your life hell." Edge got mad and grabbed Angel by the shirt "What the hell are you doing?" She shoved him away "Don't touch me . . . (turning to Bischoff and Kane) I'll win every part of that bet, and Kane you'll just watch me take your belt like you took my father's life" Kane pulled Trish to him, "Yeah? Well remember who Trish will always be by . . . I'll take the very thing you came back for" He leaned in and kissed Trish savagely. Christian smiled "That's right she's the team slut . . . " Angel and Matt went to lunge at them but Jeff and Edge held them back, "Ha, Angel can't save her little slut . . . " Jeff turned suddenly and broke Christian's nose in one hit. "Don't you ever call her a slut again!" He said as Christian held his nose, Kane kicked him in the head and Edge went to his side. Angel was about to hit Kane when he thrusted Trish in front of him. For the first time Trish saw Angel's eyes in complete frustration, they were a breath away and Trish wanted Angel to touch her, but Matt pulled Angel away. Kane and Christian grabbed Trish and pulled her away from the group. As they left, Trish heard Angel scream in pure anger "**NO!**"

They got into Bischoff's car and watched as Angel shoved her companions away, Trish was in complete shock; Angel was in a rampage. She grabbed Edge and shoved him to a wall "Get away from me, I can't touch her, not even a freaking hug . . . " Kane laughed "Eric you are a genius, look at that little bitch" he turned to Trish who was in silent tears "Aw poor thing, your love sick dog can't protect you any more." Defiantly she said "You said she can't touch me, which doesn't mean she can't still kick your ass, you prick" Kane back handed her so hard her head bounced off of the door and almost knocked her out. Christian grabbed her, "Don't you ever fucking get smart with any of us you slut" he growled pulling her hair. The three men began raping her as she watched Angel ride off on the motorcycle and cried. Angel got to her apartment and began putting holes in the walls, she was kicking and punching walls, her screams shaking the apartment. Lita was coming to say hi, when she saw the front door shattered and the apartment in shambles. Angel was throwing plates and furniture, she had a bat in her hand when she heard the door and rushed to hit whoever dared to come in. Lita was frightened and had tears in her eyes, Angel was red faced and breathing rapidly . . . "Lita" she said as if she was in pain, dropping the bat. Angel was in pain, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Lita's waist, gently laying her head on Lita's stomach. Lita held Angel and said "Shhh, it's okay hun. What happened, why are you so upset?" Angel stood slowly and cleared a place for Lita to sit and told her what happened at the gym. Lita felt horrible and understood why she was so upset, she told Angel to shower while she made some food and cleaned the mess. She had made some lasagna and fixed the place up when Angel came out in a pair of sweats. Lita told her to sit at the sofa, which they were going to watch "Grease," while she brought out the food. Her cell rang as she held the Angel's plate in her hand, Angel looked at her momentarily and saw that she had frozen if place, the Lita dropped both cell and plate on the floor in a crash. Angel jumped up and grabbed her before she fainted, "Lita . . . ?" she said softly shaking her dazed friend.

Lita wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and wept, "Trish is in the hospital, someone raped her . . . and beat her." Angel froze and Lita tried to get her to at least sit, Angel ran into her room and came back, telling Lita to come with her. They got to the hospital and were directed to Trish's room, when they got there Jeff went to Lita's side as she began to cry hysterically. Edge saw Angel and stood, "Kane, Christian, and Bischoff . . . They did this, I know it." Angel took a seat next to the bed and began trembling, she wanted so badly to hold Trish's hand, but knew cameras' were there. The doctor came in and said that the injuries weren't as serious as they thought, and that she wasn't pregnant or anything. He also said that she would suffer some emotional trauma, to be patient with her. Lita couldn't take it and Jeff drove her back to her hotel room, avoiding Kane at all costs. Edge stayed with Angel until it was time for him to go to some meeting with the managers, he told Angel to try and rest while she was there, but she never moved. As Edge left, Angel just took a deep breath and remembered how Trish was there for her. "I may not be able to touch you physically, but I'm going to get you back verbally . . . Trish come back to me, please." Angel talked about everything she could think of, even the fact that she has been in love with Trish since the day they met. Angel stopped a second and laughed at herself _She's not going to remember this_. It was getting late and Angel was really tired, she got up and went to ask a nurse for a blanket, a pillow and an extra chair; Angel got back and Trish was sleeping a little more calmly, so she set up a makeshift bed and went to sleep. Angel never left Trish's side, who woke up two days later and was overwhelmed with joy that Angel was there with her . . . Angel apparently hadn't slept any, and was propped up on some chairs looking extremely uncomfortable. She sat up a little and found the button for the nurse, who rushed in and she signaled for the nurse to be quiet. The nurse silently checked on Trish and told her that she was doing pretty good, and said that she'd bring food for both Trish and Angel. When Angel got up, Trish was munching on some chips watching _Velocity_, "Hey sleepy head" Trish said "They showed a clip of you being here since you found out . . . " Trish fell silent, Angel jumped up about to hold her and comfort her, when she stopped. They just stared at each other, both wanting to hold the other "I can't," Angel groaned, reaching out to her. Trish nodded knowingly and said "At least you were here when I got up, if it was anyone else, I may have never moved." They watched the rest of the show in silence, Kane was enjoying his work and Lita was shrinking away from him, "Look at them, Angel can't do anything but stand there and look at her . . . ha-ha, the slut got what she deserved." That was the line that made Trish throws up, she balled up in the bed and began to cry silently. Angel called the nurse in who tended to her, while Angel called Matt. . . . "I can't believe this shit, did you see what he said, I really hope she didn't watch that" Matt yelled into the phone, Angel just said "We both saw it Matt, the nurses are with her now . . . I'm going to kill them, Matt." And hung up the phone.

The nurses got Trish to calm down and Angel went back in, she talked to Trish in her sleep, "Trish listen to me, no matter what anyone says, you are not a slut . . . " Trish whimpered a little "Trish you are beautiful and everyone loves you, Kane and his crew are nothing . . . Everyone loves you . . . I love you" Angel whispered to her. "Isn't that cute," Tyson said standing at the doorway, Angel was so fast Tyson hadn't realized he was hit, until the nurses got him up. Angel was fighting with the guards and he tried sneaking back into the room. He got to the door and looked inside, Matt, Jeff and Edge were there . . . even Beniot and Jericho. The cops took Angel out and Tyson walked outside. He was about to get a cab when Angel threw him into a wall "Why the fuck are you here?" she growled, he said that Kane wanted him to get her out . . . and he did. But Kane's plan didn't work to well, because of the others being there. She let him go and went home to prepare for RAW. It had been four days since Trish saw Angel; after that incident with Tomko, she was released from the hospital and stayed with Edge at his place. She was really mixed up, she would be smiling and having a good time one minute and then the next she seemed bottled up and probably crying in a corner. Edge found himself holding her late at night trying to calm her nightmares, on night she was talking in her sleep and repeated what Angel had told her . . . "_I'm not a slut . . . people love me . . . she loves me . . . "_ Edge got chills and said to himself, "Angel you are one strong person, hopefully Trish will be ready for RAW." The next morning Trish was really perky, she was actually rushing Edge to hurry up so they could get to the arena. When they got there, all the divas went to see how Trish was holding up and she told them she was fine. Edge was about to leave her side when he saw Kane and Christian coming from the other direction, the other women gasped and Trish turned. Her heart hammered in her chest and she began breathing hard, "Where the hell have you been, slut" Christian snickered grabbing her by the arm. Edge went to interfere, when Kane had him by the throat "Where's your little bird friend?" Edge answered honestly, "Haven't a fucking clue, but she'll kick your ass. . ." Victoria shoved Kane and said "Let him go you asshole, why do you have to bully people?" The others admired her bravery, and Kane was about to smack her when he saw Angel coming towards them.

Trish felt a sigh of relief, as Angel got closer. Kane dropped Edge and grabbed her by the calor of her jacket, "What no hello to your little slut?" He laughed jerking her toward Trish, but Angel remained silent. They were so close, Angel could feel the heat of Trish's breath on her chest, but she had to win . . . Angel just looked at her, Trish couldn't read Angel's eyes. All she saw was darkness, Angel turned her head to Kane "Are we done here? (Looking at Trish and Christian) I don't have time for games," she said dryly. Trish flinched involuntarily, why was Angel being so mean? Then she noticed Angel looked at her, directly in the eyes "Besides, you said I can't touch her, there's not much I can do about it" and walked by them to the locker rooms. Kane and Christian took Trish away, after Edge told her to trust in what Angel was doing. Angel was sitting in her locker room, when the door was kicked open, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Edge screamed in her face, then smacked her. Angel shoved him to the wall and had her hands around his throat, "Do you know what it's like to have people taunt you, with the very thing you need?" she was choking him and speaking like she's gone mad. "I was so close to her and I couldn't even . . . " she had a distant look in her face as she trailed off. Angel hadn't known what happened, all she knew was Matt and Jeff were separating them . . . "ANGEL, let him go" Matt said pulling her away from Edge. She snapped out of her daze and looked at the three men looking at her in an utter stupor. She apologized to Edge, who just hugged her "I know, I'm sorry I smacked you . . . "he said. Jeff looked at him and said, "Well it looks like you deserved the choking." They all laughed and talked about what had happened and how to win. Angel told the guys to worry about Lita, that she would work on Trish.

Kane and Christian were talking to Bischoff when Lita and Trish walked back in from the dinning area, "Oh look it's my wife and the slut" Kane snickered. Lita was about to say something when Trish stood in front of him. "I'm not a slut and you know it, everyone loves me . . . Angel loves me . . . " Kane rose from his seat and was inches from hitting her, when she got even closer, "Kane, I wouldn't waste time doing that. See Angel is going to probably commit suicide, or didn't you notice that when you placed me in front of her she tried being cold?" Kane looked at her for a second, seeing if she was bluffing. To Lita's surprise, Kane nodded and moved away. "Well then," said Eric with a smile "Maybe we should really drive Angel crazy . . . " He told Kane and Christian to meet him after the show in his office. Lita knew why Trish did what she did, but now she was worried about what they were going to do to Angel. RAW started and Bischoff made the announcement of the winner take all match at Vengeance . . . "That's right people, Hawke and her little team will face the ultimate team of Kane, Christian, Tomko, and . . . _ME_" The crowd went crazy, then it went black. The lights came up and Angel was face to face with Bischoff, Bischoff fell over and said "What the hell do you think your doing?" Angel just advanced on him slowly. She pulled him up and he held the mic to her face "_TRISH!_" she said in a raspy voice, Eric's face was turning red and she choked him. She dropped him as Tomko slid into the ring behind her, she whirled on him with the mic in her hand "Hold it Tyson, do you really think you can handle me?" Tyson stood his ground and just smiled. From the other side, Kane and Christian attacked her from behind. The crowd booed as they teamed up on her, Kane grabbed the mic "Hey Hawke, remember me . . . I killed your dad. (He smacks her face and she tries to hit him) Oh yeah and I took your little slut too . . . " On the Titantron there was a recording of Kane sleeping with Trish . . . Cameras zoom in on Angel's blood red face. She broke loose from their grasp and just started beating on Kane, Jeff, Matt and Edge came from the back to help her out. Kane, Christian, and Tomko were knocked from the ring, Bischoff was getting back to his feet when Angel grabbed him by the shirt. Eric kept shaking his head no, hoping Angel wouldn't hurt him, she walked to the side of the ring where Kane and the others stood and lifted Eric above her head. She launched him at the others knocking them all down. They all went to the back, Matt, Jeff and Edge had matches. As Eric was limping to his office, when he passed a hysterical Batista, "You think it's funny" Bischoff said, and Dave kept laughing "Ha-ha . . . you're taking my place in that match at Vengeance" he continued and stormed off. Batista stopped laughing and cursed, Angel was coming down the hall and he ran to catch up with her . . . "Hey Angel, I hate to say this, but I'm taking Bischoff's place in the match." She nodded to him and said "Hopefully we won't cross paths at that time." Just before she left, Trish was walking toward her, she tried avoiding Trish, but Dave stopped her. "Angel you know that video wasn't real . . . I never slept with Kane willingly . . . " Trish quickly covered her mouth at the look of pure hatred in Angel's eyes. The cameras got closer as Trish tried to caress Angel's face in comfort, "Sweety, it wasn't your fault . . . " her hand was a breath away from touching Angel, when Angel's head snapped away from her. Angel just walked away, and Trish watched her leave, feeling like her life had slipped away.

It was only two weeks to Vengeance after that show, and Kane tortured them, Angel more than anything. It was the Smack Down before Vengeance, Kane's team seemed well prepared, Jeff and Matt were worried about Angel. They hadn't spoken to her since that day, Matt got a call and was told to be at the far end of the arena when the show started. Jeff said later to his brother and went to find Edge, when Matt was going to the other side of the arena. When he got there, Angel was just arriving as well, the looked at each other and Matt said "I don't like this . . . " Angel nodded in agreement. They were jumped and blind folded. They were tied up in what felt like the boiler room. Angel was trying to get loose when the blindfold was ripped off; Bischoff smiled at her "Today you will lose that bet . . . " he laughed in her face and pointed to the T.V. that was brought there. Smack Down had started and it looked like Christian was putting something in a drink and had Batista give it to Trish. He walked into her locker room and she greeted him happily, "Hey Dave" she looked like she'd been crying a lot. Batista was fighting himself, "Hey Trish, I got something for that headache of your's . . . " and handed her the drink. She gratefully accepted it. She took it and laid down on the small sofa, her eyes closed and he whispered "I'm sorry". . . Bischoff laughed and left Angel to pull on the ropes trying to get to Trish. Matt regained consciousness and tried standing, he saw were he was and watched what had just happened. "Angel we'll get out and we'll save her. . ." While they were struggling in the room, Trish woke up again a little more friendly that usual, she walked out of her locker room and went to Christian's room. He was in the shower and she walked in on him and stood in the shower, cameras had followed her. "Hey Trish, I see your feeling better. . ." he said with a smile, she smiled back and slurred a little "Yeah Christian. . . I feel pretty good right now" He leaned in to kiss her when Lita pulled her out. "What the hell is going on?" she said, Trish gave her a big hug and said "Lita? You know I love you right?" Lita looked at her and said "Why don't we get some fresh air?" and took Trish out of the room. Matt and Angel thanked God for Lita, they were still pulling at the ropes when Kane bursted into the room and hit Angel hard with the chair almost knocking her head off, he made Matt watch and he made Angel bleed. After he was done with Angel he smashed Matt's head against the pipe behind him, knocking him out completely. Lita and Trish saw this on a near by T.V., cameras weren't around to see that whatever it was that Christian gave her wore off, "I see what they're trying to do. . .Vince is here right?" Trish asked and Lita nodded. She smiled and they walked to Vince's office, a few minutes later they walked out and Trish was playing the drugged slut they wanted her to be, she began walking to the boiler room. Eric was giving a talk about the main event at Vengeance, when the G-TV showed. . .

It showed Trish walking in to the boiler room and she was pressed tightly against Angel. Angel woke up and her head was reeling, then she realized the Trish was standing in from of her, "Trish you need to leave. . ." Trish put her finger to her lips "Don't you want me Angel?" frustrated Angel groan "You know I want you. . . I just can't touch you" Trish smiled knowingly, "Well then I'll touch you. . ." she reached up and pulled Angel's head to hers, and kissed her. Angel stood so still she thought everything stopped, Trish winked and walked out of the room. . . "Well ladies and gentlemen, I guess that means the main event is canceled. . ." Eric chuckled, then Vince's music hit. Vince came out and said "Actually Bischoff, the match is very on. . . in fact Hawke won that bet that you made off-air, so on Sunday. . .the fight is on." Eric was beside himself. After that Vince had paramedics get Angel and Matt to a hospital, Trish was in Lita's room complaining of a head ache when Kane walked in, "Trish need another drink?" he asked she shook her head and said "Have Dave drive me home. . . I don't feel so good." "He'll have to take you home after our match with Jeff and Edge. . ." he said adjusting his boots and sitting across from them. Eric walked in and said "Thank to Trish here, the match is still on!" His face was red and vains looked like they were going to burst. Kane just smiled "Eric she wants to save them so bad, they should be put in real danger. . . (looking at the ladies now) I heard about that water match she wants and I asked some on to build a tank for two women about your sizes. . ." Eric smiled and told Kane to accompany him to the ring. Trish definitely wasn't feeling good after that, both women watched the T.V. Kane and Bischoff came out and said "Well, since I am general manager, I still get to tweak this match. . ." he points to the Titantron and there is a fiberglass tank being held buy a crane, "This tank will be holding the prizes of the match, and slowly filling throughout the match. Hopefully, the girls will still be a live by the end of the match. The glass is bulletproof (a security guard fires at the tank and barely scratches it), so nothing can break it. . ." The show ended and Dave drove her home with Lita. When they got there Angel and Matt were sitting in the dark, "Hey" Matt said sleepily and gave Lita a kiss and Trish a hug. Angel was asleep, he said they should talk upstairs. When the settled in Trish's room, Matt asked "Do you remember anything from Smack Down?" Trish nodded and said "I was drugged for the most part, but yea. . . I think I kissed Angel?" Lita looked at her oddly, why was Trish playing around? "Well at Vengeance, I'm going to add a little extra to the match. . .whoever wins, I'll give the team leader a kiss. . . So you better win Matt!" Trish said. Matt said he had to get Angel home, that it would be best if they all didn't see each other until Vengeance. . . and left.


	4. Happy Birthday Hawke

_N/A: _thanks for the reviews people, this chapter will have you screaming at your screen, then there is some. . . LOOK YOU JUST HAVE TO READ THIS!!!

**Happy Birthday Hawke**

After that Smack Down, all the wrestlers were excited, they could wait to see Angel in the ring. Sunday Night _Heat_ was on, and Vince add a cell to the match. People were going crazy, this match was something out of a fantasy comic, how could anyone save the girls if they were in a cage, then they remembered how many people were in the match and started feeling bad for the cage. Angel arrived on her chopper and went to her locker room that she was sharing with Rey Mysterio, "Hey Angel, what's up?" he said finally meeting the girl that was his fan growing up. Now he's her fan, she smiled and said "The cage. . .ha-ha nothing much I'm good" They talked for a while and Rey asked her if she would team up with him and go for the Tag Titles, she agreed and walked out of the room. Rey was going to be in a triple threat Cruiser Weight match, with Ultimo Dragon, and Tajiri. While walking down the hall she ran into Hunter and Stephanie, "Hey Hawke, take it easy on Dave out there, he was forced into this. . ." Hunter said shaking her hand for the first time since the accident. "Paul, you know I'm going to do my best and avoid him, but in order to get Kane to believe that we are fighting we'll have to hit each other from time to time. I never thanked him for taking care of Trish. . .tell him for me before the match please so he knows that I'm doing this for her, that I'll shake his hand after the match." Hunter nodded and Stephanie said "Hey you are making Kane freak out, his 'power' over the industry is fading, you ever need anything and we'll help. . ." Angel just had an idea and pulled them to the side so no one hears them. Hunter and Stephanie agreed and told Angel to do what she had to.

Trish sat in Kane's locker room with Lita, they were being prepped for the tank. Kane had gotten suddenly nervous about Lita who was holding his child. . . But Eric convinced him to relax. Christian and Tomko were talking trash about Angel and how once they won, they would do to Angel what they did to her. Trish bit her lip to avoid ruining her surprise, she got up and said "I have a promo" and left the room. They watched the tv to see what she was going to say. When her song hit the crowd screamed and clapped for her yelling "We love Trish, We love Trish". She smiled and waved to them, then climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic. "I love you guys to" she said with the happiest smile she's had in years. "I'm here with a preposition, the winner of the match will get a kiss from me. . . the team leader will get a kiss of Stratus-faction." the crowd cheers and hoots, then it goes black and they all go crazy. Lights came up and Angel stood in front of her, she reached out to her, but it went black. Lights went up and Trish was alone. . .

**J.R.:**_ OMG. . . it seems that Hawke was _telling her something, but what?

**King:**_ I'm not sure, but Trish has a smile on her face. . ._

Trish climbs out of the ring and walks back to the locker room to get ready for the match. She walked back in and Christian was about to smack her when Kane growled "You touch her and I'll kill you, (facing Trish now) You think you can give me a kiss of 'Stratus-faction'? You're only good for one thing when it comes to me. . ." he held her face and ran his hand over her breasts. Lita jumped up and said "Kane stop, your making me sick" Kane quickly went to her side and gave her a fresh bottle of water. Vengeance is now underway, the matches were great the crowd was wild the whole time. Lita and Trish were secured in the tank and their hands and feet were chained, now the moment of truth. . .

Edge was first in the rind, then Batista, Jeff, Tomko, Matt, and Christian. The cell was already lowered, then Kane's music hit. Kane came out and stopped a few feet from the cell, still on the ramp. It went black and lights were flashing, the amplitude of the crowds excitement was amazing, Hawke's song played and she stood with her hair in her face. . . Suddenly Hawke's head lifts. . .

**J.R.:**_ It's Stephanie McMahon. . ._

**King:**_ Yea and she's pointing. . . look. . ._

Stephanie pointed to the ring and Kane looked up in time to see Hawke diving towards him. The bell is rung as the fight starts everywhere, Hawke was punching Kane and ran him into the gate. Jeff was hitting Christian and Batista had thrown Edge from the ring. Matt and Tomko were going at it, then Matt managed to sneak a belly to back suplex. Kane rammed Hawke's head into the fence and she flew in by the ring, Tyson grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, Dave saw this and told Edge to shove him into Tomko. Batista was drop kicked into Tomko allowing Hawke to escape and kick the chair that Kane had, into his face. Ladders, chairs, tables, everything was pulled out and used. At one point Hawke knocked Christian out with a chair and laid him out on a table, then she and Jeff jumped from the top of the cage and landed on him breaking the table, and themselves almost. Matt and Edge had a Ladder in the ring and used it on Tomko, Edge speared him into it, and Matt dove over one and landed on him as he lay on the other. This was the longest and most active match anyone had ever seen. The cage was in pieces, bodies were all over. Trish and Lita were now floating with about two feet of space left. Kane was down, and Hawke speared Batista into the ring post. It gave a small crack, Kane hit her in the back and they traded blows again. He did a doubled handed swing to Hawke's back, and that's when it happened. Hawke saw Lita's panic as the water started passing their mouths, and the fear in Trish's eyes; Hawke let out a primal cry and speared Kane hard into the tank. . .

**J.R.: **_My God, she used Kane's body to break the tank. . ._

**King:**_ But Bischoff said it was bulletproof, and that's how fast the hit it. . ._

The crowd went wild as gallons of water spilled from the remainder of the tank, Trish and Lita hopped to the side, as Hawke grabbed Kane by the throat "_This is just the beginning_" she growled and set him up for the "Hawke's Cry Slam". She did the five power bombs with such immense power it shook the ground. She covered him **1. . .2. . .3**. The bell echoed and the cage was lifted away as the crowd cheered. Christian and Tomko carried the unconscious Kane away, Batista smiled to Hawke and they shook hands. As Batista went to help the others out Hawke and Matt went to the shattered tank and Hawke grabbed Coach by the calor of his shirt. He handed the key over and ran to the back. They unlocked Lita, she and Matt embraced; Hawke now stood before Trish, and Trish saw those same eyes from the dream. Hawke could feel Trish's eyes on her, but she made sure the chains were off and that nothing was broken or bruised. Hawke's song blared and she looked to the ring, Batista and the others called her into the ring. She took Trish by the hand and the got into the ring, "You're safe. . ." she said and went to please the crowd. Trish smiled at how well Angel kept her promise, now she would keep hers; she asked Linda for a mic. Hawke's music died down, but Angel was still amping the crowd. "I made a promise, that I'd give the winner a kiss of Stratus-faction" Angel turned and Trish reached for her hand. "Hawke this isn't the first time you rescued me, (she and Angel get closer, her hand on Angel's cheek) and I know it won't be the last." Trish said, then dropped her mic and put her fingers in Angel's hair, and kissed her. Everyone cheered and balloons began to fall, people were playing around them and Trish broke the kiss. "I've dreamt of this kiss for years. . ." Angel began, but Trish stopped her "I know, I have too. . ." The show was coming to a close:

**J.R. and King:**_ Happy Birthday Hawke, you deserved _it.

Trish smiled and said "Happy Birthday Angel" she kissed Angel softly _My Angel_. They all went to the back were everyone congratulated Angel and wished her a happy birthday. The Hardyz, Lita, and Edge waited in the limo for Trish, but she stood by the car until Angel came into view. Angel walked over and said "You okay. . ." Trish jumped in "Stay with me, they might come after me" Angel nodded and the others left. Angel handed Trish the helmet, after telling the others to meet them tomorrow to hang out. Angel secured Trish's bag with her's to the back of the bike and told Trish to hop on. Trish got on and pressed tightly to the back of Angel's body. _I can't believe this is real, that kiss was so much better than the dream, She's so strong and massive, the way she put Kane through the tank. . ._ So caught up in her thoughts, Trish hadn't realized that they made it to her house. "Hey you okay?" Angel said helping her off the bike, Trish shivered at Angel's Touch and almost fainted."Woah, I feel a little hot and light headed" Trish said allowing her full weight to be held in those strong arms.

Angel instinctively lifted Trish and carried her to the room. She returned soon after bringing in their things and locking the door downstairs. "Angel, look at me. . ." Trish said heatedly, Angel turned to her and their eyes locked again; but this time Angel couldn't turn away. "I need you, your touch is like a drug. . ." Trish continued, removing her jacket and top. Angel walked to the semi-nude body, all Trish had was a lace bra, her leather skirt and a thong that matched. Angel was taking off her own jacket, but Trish stopped her. Angel had been standing at the edge of the bed, when Trish used the jacket to hold her arms; she kissed Angel again, but with a stronger hunger than before. She moaned as Angel kissed and bit her neck, Angel freed her arms and pressed Trish's heated flesh to her still covered body. Trish felt like she was in heaven, Angel's hot lips and strong hands on her body. She barely felt when Angel removed her bra, until Angel said "You are so beautiful, I want to make you mine." Trish pushed Angel back and removed her skirt and straddled Angel "I've always been yours in my dreams. . . make them real. . ." she groaned as Angel cupped her luscious breasts.

Angel began to suck and nip at Trish's breasts, Trish grabbed Angel by the hair and pulled her face up to kiss her. Angel licked her lips and lifted Trish up to lay her on the bed, Trish's hazel eyes shined in the moon light. Angel took off her torn shirt from the match, and Trish's eyes widened at the scars on her chest. Angel then removed her jeans to reveal amazingly chiseled legs, she was now in a sports bra and biker shorts. Trish reached for her with both hands, Angel locked her fingers with Trish's and laid completely over her. They kiss again, Angel held both of Trish's hands in one of her own, over Trish's head. Angel ran her free hand across her skin, as she softly raked her teeth along Trish's neck and breasts. Trish arched and hissed as Angel's touch left a burning sensation on her skin, Angel looked up at her, "Do you want to be mine? (She leaned closer, and pressed her free hand between Trish's thighs) Do you really want me?" she said rubbing Trish's sex though the fabric. Trish thrusted her hips against Angel's hand, "Please, I _need_ to belong to you–"her answer was cut short by two of Angel's thick long fingers. In one swift motion Angel entered Trish, who fell silent with pleasure. Slowly Angel thrusted in and out with her fingers, watching Trish.

Trish had never felt anything like this. . .yeah she had been with Christian and Val Venis, but they never touched her like this. Hell they never kissed her, they always tried to eat her face off; Angel was slow and tending to her every need. "Mmm, you're so warm and wet. . ." Angel said removing her fingers and licking them, Trish's mouth fell open and Angel slipped her tongue in saying "I want to taste more" She gave Trish breathe taking kiss, as she removed her thong. When she broke the kiss, Trish's eyes were closed and she trailed kisses down Trish's body. When she reached her destination, she slowly opened Trish's legs and kissed her inner thighs. Trish let out a long sigh when Angel licked her clit and sucked on her folds. Trish tasted so sweet, it drove Angel crazy because she was taking her time. Trish had her hands in Angel's hair and thrusted her hips to Angel's hungry lips. Taking that as a sign Angel pulled Trish's sex closer and began to feast on her. Just as Trish was reaching the end, Angel pushed her over by sucking wildly on her clit and thrusting with two fingers. "God. . ." she cried out as she climaxed, she wrapped her arms around Angel's waist as Angel got fully undressed, and climbed in bed. Trish was still trembling from the pleasure, Angel wrapped her arms around her and Trish smiled "This must be a dream. . ." wrapping her own leg around Angel's hip. "Yea too good to be true. . ." Angel replied as Trish fell asleep in her arms. Trish awoke with a stretch and reached into an empty space, she frowned "It was a dream. . ." she looked at the clock (6am) and smiled "A real good dream." Laying stretched out, she heard the shower. Wrapping the sheet around herself, she walked over to the bathroom. She smiled as she saw Angel washing her hair, Trish dropped the sheet and silently crept into the shower behind her. Angel's hands were resting on the wall by the shower head, her head was down, allowing the water to hit her back. Trish saw the numerous surgical scars on Angel's back and felt compelled to touch them. Surprisingly to Trish, Angel didn't jump, in fact she relaxed. "Were you in pain after Kane attacked you?" Trish said shakily remembering what she had seen. "I don't know. . ." she turned to Trish, which left Trish's hand over her heart. "I just remember the doctors saying that I was dead for three hours. . ." Angel said causing Trish to gasp "I woke up in the morgue. . .they were checking me, and I woke up. They didn't know what to say about me, or too me and called Vince. But the whole time I was gone. . . I thought of you."

"You are the reason I'm back, my reason for being alive. . ." Trish silenced her with to fingers pressed to her lips. "I'm going to take away your pain. . ." Trish said as she pulled Angel close. "Trish. . . when you touch me I hurt, badly" Angel whispered with a smile, Trish ran her nails across Angel's shoulders and arms, making Angel tremble. "Hmm, you're going to hurt a lot more when I'm done with you. . ." She said linking her with Angel's, behind Angel's back. She kissed Angel's neck and chest, she felt confident in what she was doing. To encourage her more, Angel moaned, Trish smiled and continued her exploration. After Angel climaxed, she lifted Trish and held her against a wall and took her in the shower. They eventually made back to the bed, when Trish awoke again she was happy to see Angel sleeping peacefully under her. She kissed Angel's nose causing Angel's face to wrinkle a little. She smiled and climbed out of bed, she grabbed a jersey from Angel's bag and a pair of her own shorts, and went down stairs to make breakfast for them. Her house phone rang and she talked with Lita for a while, not mentioning what happened with Angel. "I just have something to tell you in person, okay Lita?" she said trying not to burn the French Toast. Lita laughed and said that she and the other's would meet them at the picnic at Dwayne's place in the Poconos. They hung up and Angel came down in a pair of jean shorts her sports bra and an anime shirt with a tiger on it in blue. Trish's back was to her and she hadn't noticed Angel, until Angel grabbed her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "I knew something smelled good, but I'm hungry. . ." Angel said and Trish kissed her under her chin. Trish smiled "So if you don't want the toast what do you want?" she said as Angel sat don't on a chair a few feet away. Angel just looked at her and rubbed her chin, Trish turned and said "Angel. . . what is it you want?" Angel told her to come to her, Trish walked over and sat on her lap. "What do you want?" she said crossing arms under her breasts, Angel ran her finger's through Trish's hair and pulled her roughly close "I want you" she said huskily, causing Trish to bit her lower lip. Angel kissed her hard and hungrily, Trish unfolded her arms and grabbed Angel by the hair and kissed her back, just as hungry. Angel bit Trish's lower lip softly and slipped her hands beneath the jersey to caress her back and breasts. Trish was grinding on Angel's lap and Angel lifted a thigh and rubbed it between her legs, causing Trish to arch back. Angel slipped the jersey off tying Trish's hands behind her own head, "Doesn't this make it easier for me?" Trish asked playing with Angel's hair. Angel smiled "No. . ." she said it so cooly that Trish was a little confused. Angel slowly tortured Trish's breasts, never really giving them what they wanted, the more Trish leaned in Angel merely bit her and said "No". Angel was truly enjoying herself, until the front door opened and both women scrambled, Trish for her the shirt and Angel the door.

Angel got to the door just before Batista could fully walk in. "Hey Angel, what's up?" he said handing her the extra key. She raised a brow and smirked "Not much bro, we were just sitting down to breakfast. . ." Just then a very flustered Trish stepped foward and hugged Dave, then winced at how sensitive her breasts were. "Hey Dave, join us" she said trying to give Angel a dirty look. Dave looked at Angel in confusion, but Angel randomly shrugged and walked into the dinning room. They ate and the entire time Trish was fighting down the urge to make Angel pay, but Angel just made her worse. They got ready and left for Dwayne's place in the Poconos. When they got there, Trish would find a way to get back at Angel.


End file.
